powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Solid
Rock Solid is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Red Ranger's Mystic Speeder and the Titan Megazord (the combination of the 5 Mystic Titans). Synopsis Nick thinks that Madison's shy and hides behind her camera. He urges her to be more outgoing, and in the process, she gets turned into stone. Now Nick has to make amends and find a way to break the spell. Plot The episode starts as a man searches an alley. Morticon's newest henchman, Clawbster, a cockatrice zaps the man, turning him to stone. At Rock Porium, the rangers are dealing with everyday work. Xander shows Madison that a man has been turned to stone. Madison eventually finds Nick who tells her that she's shy as she hides behind her camera. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Necrolai shows up with Clawbster. Morticon, Koragg and Necrolai discuss their plan to turn all of the people in Briarwood into stone. At Rootcore, Udonna finds Clare as a goldfish and turns her back. Suddenly they hear trouble and call the Rangers. Meanwhile, Madison tries to prove she's not shy and suddenly stumbles into a boy who she tries to say "Hi" to. The other Rangers run into the forest where they find many stone people. Necrolai and Clawbster appear and they battle them. Red Mystic Ranger slashes Clawbster, but with zero effect. Necrolai and Clawbster laugh and escape. Elsewhere, Madison and Ben (the boy) talk about each other. Madison then feels shy again and decides to go. Suddenly they spot people running. It is Clawbster and Necrolai. Clawbster then points at Madison and Ben. Madison pushes Ben out of the blast and Clawbster blasts her, turning her to stone. The Rangers appear to see the stone Madison. The Pink Ranger gets angry and uses wind power to throw Necrolai and Clawbster away. But they just laugh and escape. Back at Rootcore, Udonna fails to return Madison to normal. She tells them by destroying Clawbster can the spell be broken. Nick tells them that Madison is shy making Vida angry. Vida shows Nick why Madison is always behind the camera. Soon they have to go. Whilst chasing the monster, they run into Koragg and his army of Styxoids. The Red Ranger tells the others that he will hold off Koragg. Using a new spell code, the Red Ranger battles with the Mystic Speeder. He defeats the Styxoids and then whams into Koragg before blasting him again. The weakened Koragg vows that they will meet again. Meanwhile, the other Rangers are being creamed. Necrolai overpowers the three and Clawbster prepares to kill them. However, the Red Ranger runs in and uses his Mystic Speeder to blast Clawbster. Clawbster then prepares to turn the Red Ranger to stone. He blasts at him but Red Ranger deflects the blast at Clawbster, turning him to stone. Necrolai watches in horror as the Red Ranger uses his power of the Pheonix to destroy him. After that, all turn back to normal, including Madison. Koragg then revives Clawbster and enlarges him. Madision then joins up with the Rangers and morphs into the Blue Ranger. The Rangers become the Mystic Titans and then, with a new spell code, turn into the Titan Megazord and easily kill Clawbster. At Rock Porium, Madison sees Ben again. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas (credits only) *Jake Lindesay as Ben *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Clawbster (voice) Notes *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episode, "The Rangers Rock!". *Clawbster was Destroyed Errors *''to be added'' See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode